Love You, Too
by Apollo's Best Friend
Summary: Persephone confronts Hades after the death of Maria di Angelo, convinced that Hades does not love her. To what measures will Hades go to prove his love for his Queen? Rated M for reasons.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters you recognize.**

* * *

**Love You, Too**

**A**

**Story**

**of**

**Hades and Persephone**

* * *

Summary: Persephone confronts Hades after Maria di Angelo's death, fully convinced that Hades does not truly love her. To what measures will Hades go to prove her wrong?

* * *

The Queen of the Underworld sat down in her throne gloomily. She had clear evidence written all over her face that she was crying.

But the cold, distant Queen of the Underworld never cries.

"Persephone, my Queen, what's wrong?" Hades asked, a look of worry and concern flashing over his face.

"What's wrong?" Persephone repeated slowly. Hades nodded. "You're what's wrong!" Persephone yelled, a look of pure fury passing over her face, along with betrayal, heartbreak, pain, and longing. "Every time, when I come back, for these five years, you gave excuses to me, so you could visit your _dear _lover." Persephone said coldly.

"Every time you left, I could practically feel the joy on you, that you could leave me, to visit _her_." Persephone laughed coldly. "Now I even wonder if you actually love me." Persephone looked away.

"Through those five years that you've visited, made love, and protected Maria di Angelo, it's really clear the answer. I didn't bother yelling at you with Hitler and Napolean, seeing as you didn't actually love their mothers, but now there's Maria." Persephone whispered. "So I can see that my original question is answered. You do not truly love me." Persephone looked at her 'husband' with betrayal, anger, and sadness.

CRACK

Hades immediately regretted slapping Persephone. Her eyes welled up in tears. She looked away.

"I should've known." Persephone muttered, almost inaudibly.

"How can you say that?" Hades whispered harshly, pinning Persephone up against the wall. He had teleported them to their bedroom. Before Persephone could make some smart-ass reply, Hades continued. "I love you for all my life, and eternity." Hades murmured softly.

"You mean the world to me." Hades pressed his lips against Persephone's lovingly.

"I would fade without you." Hades murmured into her lips.

For the first time in five years, in the Underworld, Persephone gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile. Persephone moaned softly as Hades nibbled on her neck, before licking the love-bite slowly, torturously.

The King of the Underworld's mouth traveled lower, until his mouth was at her stomach. Hades kissed her flat stomach, drawing a giggle. The Queen of the Underworld ran her hands through her husband's soft, silky hair. Hades felt his Queen's small, nimble fingers tickle his neck softly. In revenge, he tickled her stomach and ribs through her short dress, drawing laughs and pleads to stop. Hades smirked and tickled Persephone quicker, drawing begs to stop. Finally, he stopped.

"You are evil!" Persephone pouted, her eyes full of laughter and love, her earlier outburst forgotten by the duo. "Now, it's my turn." Persephone smirked and flipped the two over, so she was straddling him, her hips on top of his. She shifted, causing Hades to let out a muffled moan. Persephone bounced lightly on him, slightly twerking, causing Hades to groan.

"You vixen." Hades whispered softly.

"Well, I can't just let you have all the fun." Persephone laughed, leaning down to kiss Hades. She was about to deepen the kiss when Hades sat up slowly. Persephone froze, was she doing something wrong? Hades picked her up gently, before kissing Persephone, his tongue flicking at her lips, begging for entrance. Persephone's heartbeat quickened as she parted her full lips slightly, allowing Hades' tongue to enter. Persephone allowed Hades to deepen the kiss, before breaking it. She giggled at Hades' 'kicked puppy' look. She winked at him seductively, causing the King of the Underworld to grab her wrist lightly and rip her dress apart. Persephone pouted.

"Hey! I liked that dress." Persephone whispered softly, as Hades hugged her thin body to him. She could feel his erection twitching. Now all that Persephone had on was an emerald green strapless bra with a matching underwear.

I believe you can imagine what happened next, so hopefully I won't have to explain.

So...time skip until the two were done with their...business...

"I love you, ma chère fleur (my dear flower in French)." Hades whispered lovingly.

"I love you, too, ma bien-aimée (my beloved in French)." Persephone whispered back, her sweet brown eyes full of unhidden love.

**So that's that, and hopefully you know why I rated this an M now. Have a happy belated New Year!**

**~Apollo's Best Friend**


End file.
